


Harvest Fest in Mirkwood Forest

by Group 8 (Xandrinia)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandrinia/pseuds/Group%208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly did happen in Mirkwood Forest, and why was the Elvenking so angry with the dwarves? Where did Gandalf go, and what did he do?  Written through 5 perspectives we tell the story of Harvest Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Fest in Mirkwood Forest

**Harvest Fest in Mirkwood Forest**

* * *

 

**1**

 

**Domon the Elven Guard**

Domon, a wood elf guard, woke up early today, full of joy, because tonight it was the night of the grand harvest fest. This marvelous fest in celebration of the arrival of the new wines, and Domon sure did love wine. He jumped out of bed and got dressed in no time at all. He almost flew up the stairs and begun to down his breakfast. Just as he was about to swallow an egg whole, the guard commander had made his way through the dining hall and was standing right behind him and with a loud ”Domon” made his presence noted, which nearly made Domon choke on his egg. Domon thought all kinds of nasty things about the commander but dared nothing to say. The guard commander loudly, and for some reason proudly, proclaimed that Domon was to report for guard duty for the harvest fest. Domon felt like he was choking on the egg again, but he was not.

 

  **Thranduil, the Elvenking**

Thranduil, the Elvenking, woke up to the sweet smell of harvest in the air. “Today” he thought, “today will be a glorious day, I get to put on my harvest crown”. This was one of the Elvenkings favorite crowns, because it went so well together with his long silver hair. The crown was made up of oak and grape leaves, in red and yellow gold, as well as more expensive jewels like rubies resembling the grapes and berries of autumns harvests. Then he remembered he had to assign guards to not enjoy the wonderful wines of harvest fest. He never really liked this business, so he left it up to the guard commander. The Elvenking got dressed in his finest robes of silver. Brushed his long hair, and put on this Harvest crown. He forgot all his troubles and went out to greet his people. “Happy Harvest Fest!” he would say to passers by. Soon they would head out to the forest and he could smell the food that had already been prepared. He longed for the night.

 

**Thorin**

Now when Gandalf has left them alone in the Mirkwood forest. They had to go after Thorin because he was the leader. Darkness began falling upon Bilbo and the dwarves as they enter the bleak forest of Mirkwood. Strange eyes peer out at them from the trees. Thorin and rest of the group cannot tell night from day. Everyone can think only of getting out of the stuffy, ominous woods, but seems to be no end in sight. After a few days Thorin went alone to see if he could find some food and water, but he didn’t find anything and end up with losing his friends somewhere in the Mirkwood forest and there were no sign of them.

  

**Bilbo**

As the darkness begin to fall over Bilbo and the dwarves, as they try to make their way through the gloomy surroundings of the Mirkwood forest, and their strength is running low, the pack decides to camp out for the night to gather their strength back. They each take turn on holding guard and to a little Hobbit like Bilbo the huge pitch-black forest is a frightening place to guard at night. Whilst Mr. Baggins looks around to make sure that their site is clear and safe, the sight of red, yellow and green eyes staring at him makes the Hobbit a little worried. "Insect eyes" Bilbo thought, "not animal eyes, only they are much too big".

 

**Gandalf**

When Gandalf had galloped away, leaving the dwarves and Bilbo by the eaves of Mirkwood for some pressing business in the south, he had told them not to stray off the track or else they will never get out of Mirkwood. A day or two later Gandalf thought about Bilbo and the dwarves. Even though he often gets so frustrated with the dwarves, he sure missed them now as he rode there all alone through the deep forest. He thought about Bilbo and Thorin since Thorin had not been that pleased with Gandalf´s choice of Bilbo in the first place, but he had also seen how they had changed from when they had started the adventure. Thorin would not let anything happen to Bilbo nor the others, Gandalf thought full of confidence in Thorin.

 

* * *

 

 **2**  

 

****Domon the Elven Guard** **

The party was in full swing, everyone was eating delicious food and drinking fine wines, everyone but Domon. ”What have I done to deserve this”, he thought to himself, sitting on a log, on the edge of the clearing where the party was held. Everyone dressed in their finest clothes and the king himself in a pretty autumn crown. Domon was gazing at the moon and the stars, because it was a cloud free night, it always seemed to be that during the elf parties, thinking of the commander being killed, and of Domon being promoted, and of drinking wine, the oh so sweet and tasty wine… When suddenly the whole party went quiet, the music stopped, and in chock Domon flew to his feet, wondering why it all had stopped. He just about managed to se 13 dwarfs before the lights were put out and the party was quickly relocated and Domon got some angry looks because he was unable to warn the rest of the interrupting dwarves. Then at the second party ground, it all happened again, the only difference being that Domon was even grumpier of not being a part of the party and that this time, it were something even smaller than a dwarf that suddenly jumped out. At the third location, the elven king decided to cast a far stronger protective spell over the place, quite the insult to Domon actually, but he was already so upset, so he didn’t care. So when a lonely dwarf tried to interrupt the party for the third time, he was frozen like a rock and in deep sleep and with a third relocation, they could finish the party in peace. Well except for an really, really grumpy Domon.

 

**Thranduil, the Elvenking**

The sky was clear and you could see every single star in the sky. Harvest Fest had begun, Thranduil had held his speech to his people and it had gone as well as always. The elves were singing merry harvest songs. Everything seemed to be perfect. Thranduil had however felt something weird in the forest. A presence of sorts he had not felt in a long time. Suddenly a pack of dwarves was almost upon them, and the guards were idle! He hurried to make everything dark, commanding a swift move to a new location. How dare these filthy dwarves attack us at our favorite holiday! The Elvenking was less than happy with the guards that had been chosen that night. He looked at them one by one, disappointed and angrily. He even knew the name of one of them, Domon, a guard that had been in many reports for sleeping at his post. Suddenly the dwarves were at them again, and a tiny little one jumped out. Thranduil cast a spell to knock the smaller dwarf out. Again this disturbance and what do I even have guards for!? he thought. At the third location they were still not rid of them, one dwarf stepped forward and this time the Elvenking made sure it wouldn’t happen again, he put a powerful sleeping spell on the area where they had been. The dwarf fell like a stone to the ground and the elves moved on to their final and fourth location.

 

**Thorin**

Thorin was alone now. He was starving, tired and worried about the dwarves and Mr. Baggins. He couldn’t find them anywhere. Time went on, trickling slowly by and he started to feel hopeless about finding his friends again. He sat down on a trunk and looked very miserable. All of a sudden he heard a calm and beautiful voice. He didn’t recognize the voice but still he decided to follow it maybe it could lead him somewhere he thought. He standed up very hopefully and began searching after the voice. But, the voice disappeared and he came nowhere. He wondered what the other did and if they are searching after him. When he just decided to continue looking for his friends, something unusual happened.

  

**Bilbo**

Hungry and lost in the dark the pack argues back and forth on whether they should move on or lay down to get themselves some rest, and just as Bilbo is about to give in for the idea of a rest Balin suddenly calls out "I thought I saw a tinkle of light in the forest!". As they proceed towards the light they discuss whether or not it is worth the chance of being captured for the food they are about to find and remembers what Gandalf told them, "A feast would be no good, if we never got back alive from it". At this point Bilbo could only think about his empty stomach and how hungry he was just as Bombur says "But without a feast we shan't remain alive much longer anyways", which Bilbo gladly agrees with.

 

**Gandalf**

After a long day on horseback had Gandalf stopped for some sleep and were now sitting alone smoking his pipe by the fire, an unpleasant thought came to his mind, what if Bilbo and the others had not listened and left the path. After all, he knew that there are no safe paths in that part of the world. So he laid down his pipe and made a vision bewitchment (as you remember, Gandalf had made a bewitchment with magic fireworks at Old Took´s midsummer-eve parties).  The dwarves and Bilbo appeared and Gandalf saw them creeping and crawling on the ground towards a twinkle of light in the forest. They had left the path, muttered Gandalf frustrated. Back in the vision, Woodelves were merrily singing and the Elvenking with a crown of leaves, and all these things to eat and drink. The hobbit and the others are at a harvest feast without me who love feasts and they all know I do, Gandalf grumbled even more frustrated. Then he stopped the vision and picked up his pipe to calm down and think. For a long time he was sitting there by the fire sending smoke-rings dodging round into the air one after another, green, red and yellow ones before he finished smoking and laid down to sleep. After all this was not his adventure. 

 

* * *

 

**3**

 

**Domon the Elven Guard**

At the fourth location everything went fine, well except the fact that Domon didn’t get any wine. Then morning came and Domon and some of the other guards were ordered to go and get the frozen dwarf, and since everyone seemed to think it was Domon’s fault, he was ordered to carry the short, but still rather heavy dwarf back to the elven kings castle, and even though the rest of his company had been up partying all night, they still managed to run back to the castle, as elves have a great tolerance to alcohol and therefore rarely get hung over. So when the group returned to the castle with their prisoner, Domon was both angry of, what he thought, mistreatment of him, out of breath and sweaty from running with a heavy dwarf on his back. But as if that wasn’t enough, the guard commander gave him a good old scolding, and revoked Domon’s wine rights all the way to mid winter. This made Domon so furious that he hade to storm of in a hurry in order to not punch the commander square in the face.

 

**Thranduil, the Elvenking**

Finally Thranduil could enjoy the festivities fully. The pestering dwarves were taken care of at least until the next day. He thought the guards could retrieve the dwarf for questioning, but that was a problem for another day. The Elvenking demanded a song to cheer him up. The elves danced and sang and merrily drank their wine all through the night. The sky remaining starry and clear. What a wonderful night it became after all.  
In the morning, Thranduil made sure the guard commander and some of his guards went back to the third location to collect the dwarf. They would need him to find the rest of the dwarves they had seen, unless the spiders had not taken care of them already, though nobody really deserves a death like that. The guards commander came to get Thranduil once they had acquired the dwarf. He remembered how angry he had been and started questioning the dwarf about his intentions in Mirkwood Forest. The dwarf just claimed he was hungry. Clearly lying! Thranduil thought. I suppose giving him food wouldn’t hurt though. The dwarf did after all look a little famished.

 

**Thorin**

It was a windy and cold night and all of a sudden he heard the voice again. But this time he wasn’t very hopeful. Now he could hear more than one voice. They were many he couldn’t count how many voices he heard. The voices began to approach, and he saw small white glow in the dark sky. The white glow began to approach, and it proved to be elves that had white dresses and grey hair. Thorin got hit by magic and couldn’t remember anything more. He woke up in front of the Elevenking. The elvenking wore a crown made of autumn leaves and berries and had white clothes on. Thorin was dizzy and the world was still blurry. The king asked Thorin many questions. But Thorin would only say that he was starving.

“But what brought you into the forest at all” asked the king angrily.

Thorin refused to answer and would not give another word.

The king ordered the dwarf to be put in a cell and given food and drink until he was willing to tell him all he wanted.

   

**Bilbo**

Just as Bilbo were asleep he woke up with a twitch when Dwalin shocked asked them "Where is Thorin?" While the others tries to figure out what happened to the lost dwarf, all Bilbo could draw his mind to think about was how lonely it was to be alone in the dark forest and how frightened Thorin must be. "How will we ever find him in this jungle of a forest", the Hobbit thought to himself as he was worried about his friend. Bilbo figured that it would be much easier to find Thorin when the sun comes up and decided that it would be best for them to fall back asleep. The thought of Thorin missing would not let Bilbo's thoughts escape and therefore the worried Hobbit could not find the ease to calm down, "He might be a long while from here" he again thought to himself. While he was listening to the others discuss the Thorin issue he started to drift away in his own thoughts and finally fell asleep.

 

**Gandalf**

Suddenly Gandalf woke up all worried he had such terrible dream about the dwarves. The wood-elves and the woodland king had caught the Dwarves when they tried interrupted the elves merry festivities. The Hobbit was the only one that had popped on his ring so that the elves never found him; instead, Bilbo had followed the elves to the Elven-King´s palace where the elves had put the dwarves in a separate cell in their prison. For a moment, Gandalf could not think straight, was it only a dream or had it happen, he thought for himself. Quickly he made a vision bewitchment and in his vision, he saw how the dwarves were sitting in the prison cells of the elves. He also saw Bilbo hiding, even though the Hobbit seemed extremely nervous as he was shivering and biting his nails, Gandalf did not doubt that they all would get out of the elves prison.

 

* * *

 

**4**

 

**Domon the Elven Guard**

Domon was in his room, in the middle of a rant, complaining on how unfair the king and the commander was and that the other guards were selfish… but in the middle of a particularly fouled mouth sentence, he was interrupted by the sound of the alarm bell ringing. So even if he didn't feel like it, he had no choice but to rush up to the guard room. There he was informed that the group of dwarves, and the hobbit, that interrupted their party last night, was spotted in one of their party sights, a group of guards were sent out to capture them, and since Domon was on bad grounds with the commander he, of course, was one of the guards sent out. The group swiftly made their way to the clearing, and they had no trouble at all in capturing the twelve dwarves and taking them back to the king’s castle, where they promptly threw each and one of the dwarves in their own, private, prison cell.

 

**Thranduil, the Elvenking**

Thranduil had ordered a search party for the rest of the dwarves, they have to find them quickly or they’ll either be eaten by the spiders or gone without punishment. And punishment they deserved he thought. At least he deserved answers for their disturbance in the night. It was his kingdom, and his roads. The Elvenking was still wearing his beautiful autumn crown. He decided to cage the prisoners separately until they came to their senses, he also decided to not tell them their friend was also held captive there. That they did not deserve to know yet.  
Thranduil decided it was a good time for a hunt to clear his mind of his bothersome prisoners. He ordered his stag to be readied. He had always loved hunting, especially in autumn, because he thought the landscape was particularly beautiful then. His eyes had always been fond of the wonders and beauties of the world.

 

 **Thorin**  

Thorin forgot about everything when he saw the bread, meat and water. He has been without food and water in days. He couldn’t think of anything at the moment. The elves had an autumn party while Thorin sat here all alone in prison he wasn’t complaining though; he was satisfied with all the food they gave him.

 

**Bilbo**

Lurking behind his now imprisoned friends, the invisible Bilbo managed to slip through the guards and is now thinking of ways to help them out. While walking along he caught a glimpse of a long table with lots of food on it. He immediately felt how the hunger in his stomach and his love for food started to give him ideas of stealing a couple of bits from the table. Not much, just enough to fill out his stomach a bit, so he can continue on and rescue the others. Bilbo sneaks up to the table and manages to stick his arm through between two elves and get his hand on a lamb-leg, to quickly move away from the table without anyone noticing the stolen food. Luckily for Bilbo, the elves were too into the fest and did not even realize that there were food missing. "That was easy enough" Bilbo thought to himself, and he once again stuck his hand through the elves and took a piece of food, this time a piece of lembas which he took with him to the back of the room and ate in two pieces. "I might need to think of a rescue plan", he thought while swallowing the last piece of the bread.

 

**Gandalf**

Gandalf did not doubt that the dwarves and the Hobbit would get out of the elves prison, but he just in case made a vision bewitchment every now and then. In his visions, Gandalf saw that Bilbo who had been hiding for some time had come up with a plan about how he could rescue his friends.  
That is some good plan you have thought out Bilbo, do not doubt yourself all the dwarves will trust you, he thought to himself as he lightened his good old pipe and started sending smoke-rings dodging round into the air. As he was sitting there puffing on his pipe he directed his attention to the pressing business, which he had almost forgotten. The pressing business that Gandalf had left to do was meeting some good old friends whom had this fine tobacco with all these different flavours, chocolate, strawberry, orange and many more.

 

* * *

 

**5**

 

**Domon the Elven Guard**

The days went on and Domon, being on his wine-ban was, in the words of the commander, promoted to prison guard. Domon knew that it was no promotion, as the prison guard spent all his time deep down in the castle, with no chance to gaze at the stars and were no part of the daily life and festivities upstairs. He didn’t even get to choose the food for himself, rather it was sent down to him, and by the commanders orders, it was spares and boring food. However, there was one perk with being a prison guard, as next to the prison, the wine cellar was located, and after a couple of days, Domon became quite good friends with the king’s butler, whom was in charge of the wine cellar, and Domon spent more and more time in the butlers office, where they shared bottles of wine, sometimes even the really good stuff that was intended just for the king. So after a week or so, Domon was guarding the prisoners in a constant, slight buzz from the wine, assuming that there were no chance of the prisoners escaping from their cells, with thick wooden doors.

 

**Thranduil, the Elvenking**

It was time for the great big autumn feast of the hall. This was part of the harvest fest, the grand finale. Thranduil had invited all the right people, made sure there was Dorwinion wine for all the guests to enjoy. This was his absolute favorite part of harvest fest. Though he found the gatherings in the forest nice too, they were never quite as great as his banquet. The halls were decorated with autumn leaves and berries, making the palace smell sweet and fresh with a tiny hint of wet soil. Candles were lit and the guests had started to arrive. Of course his people also had feasts this night, but none quite as exquisite as his. He was afterall the only one with the most lovely wine. Although Dorwinion wine was quite potent, at small doses it made you as merry as ever and gave you the most magnificent dreams at night. In bigger doses, it often put you right into a deep sleep though the dreams were still quite a sight.

 

**Thorin**

Thorin was running and running in middle of the Mirkwood forest. It was dark and windy night he couldn’t see clear but he know it was some creatures who ran after him.

“Thorin, Thorin is that you?” Asked a voice.

Thorin recognized the voice but he couldn’t answer.

“I came to help you and the rest of the dwarves,” said the voice

Thorin awoke, it’s been just a horrible dream he thought. But I heard Mr. Baggins voice or was that just a part of the dream? He kept thinking for himself when he suddenly heard a voice call on him again.

Oh Bilbo, what are you doing here and how could you come here? Thorin asked with suprising voice.

Bilbo explained to Thorin and he told that he would help him and the dwarves out of here.

  

**Bilbo**

Roaming the halls was all that Bilbo could do to pass time, and following the guards around gave him an understanding of where the rest of the pack were locked up. Heard from one of the guards Bilbo understood that Thorin was also imprisoned by the elves and that he was locked up in the same building. Searching his way down the corridors he finally found Thorin's cell. By doing this Thorin were able to communicate with Bilbo and pass messages throught him to the other dwarves. By being the last one outside of a prison cell, Bilbo realized that it was up to him to get the other ones out, "But how" he thought.

 

 

**Gandalf**

 

Day after day passed and Gandalf started to lose his confidence in the Hobbit and his rescue plan. What is he waiting on? Gandalf thought puffing the pipe. Are you just going to hide in the Elven-King´s palace, stealing all this food and get yourself fat, come on you Hobbit make a move or else the dwarves will lose their hope and trust in you, Gandalf muttered into the empty air as he was sitting there by the sparkling fire. These thoughts had made Gandalf forgotten about his good old friends whom was sitting with him by the fire smoking on their pipes packed with the finest tobacco. Gandalf directed his attention to his friend again, he lightened his own pipe again as it had died when he had been thinking of the Hobbit. He started to puff the pipe now packed with the strawberry flavoured tobacco he loved so dearly.

 

* * *

 

**6**

 

**Domon the Elven Guard**

One of the nights, when the elven king had one of his big parties, with a lot of guests, and a lot of great food and great wines. Both Domon and the butler were feeling quite cranky, as they were condemned to the basement, far away from the festivities. So they decided to let themselves loose on a whole barrel of the king’s finest wine, and as you might assume, they both got mighty drunk, and after a couple of more jugs of wine, they both fell into a heavy sleep. After what seemed like seconds, but in fact was almost an hour, the two drinking buddies were rudely awaken by a couple of servants who were sent down to help the butler send away some empty barrels, and bring up more wine. After coming to his senses, Domon sneaked back to the prison cells as quietly as he could, only to find the cells completely empty.

 

**Thranduil, The Elvenking**

The Elvenking was woken rudely in the morning after the great banquet. Some of his guests had already taken their leave, while others still slept as Thranduil wished he still was. The reason for the guards waking their king, was that of their prisoners escape. They did not know how, though they had some thought as they’d found Domon and the elvenkings butler Galion fast asleep of the Dorwinion wine. Domon’s keys were still at his side, but the prisons were empty. Thranduil was very angry with his incompetent team of guards. He sent them out for forest guard duty, a week at the least before I will see your faces here again! he shouted after them while they ran off into the forest. Thranduil went to attend breakfast with his remaining guests, wondering if maybe it was one of them who had set the dwarves free. He thought of the magic he put on all the exists, and what magic could possibly have let the escaped prisoners pass through the gates, or even open the prison doors. Thranduil thought of the wizards that could have done this. There was Gandalf he was quite a powerful Wizard. Radagast who lived further down in Mirkwood, but he wouldn’t have had the the courage to defy the Elvenking. He just could not believe it had happened, and that possibly one of his great wizard friends had done it right under his nose.

 

**Thorin**

Bilbo took Thorin’s message to each of the other imprisoned dwarves, telling them that Thorin their chief was also in prison, and no one should reveal their errand to the king, not yet, nor before Thorin gave the word. He was satisfied with Bilbo. Somehow Bilbo helped Thorin and the dwarves out of the cave. Thorin told Bilbo that he wanted to hear how he came up with all this ideas when they where out of here.

 

**Bilbo**

As Bilbo was wondering how he could help the other get out, he overheard the king's butler speaking with the chief guard. The king's butler offered the chief guard a taste of the new wine that had just come in to help him with the night rounds. Bilbo followed them and stood by and watched them as they drank wine and laughed at each other's jokes. When the wine started to make the chief guard drowsy he rested his head on the table in front of him and after a while even fell asleep. The king's butler continued on talking and laughing to himself as Bilbo quickly stole the chief guard's key to the cells. Running down the passages between the cells with his heart in his throat Bilbo succeeded to release the dwarves from their cells without bumping into any guards.

 

**Gandalf**

Later some other night, Gandalf had a vision about Bilbo and the dwarves. The hobbit finally had his mind in place and stole the prison keys from one of the elves guard when he was sleeping all dozy of wine. Bilbo and the dwarves had escaped and were now bobbing and bumping down the forest-river neatly packed in barrels from the elves. They did it, Gandalf cried. We sure have to celebrate this moment of joy, he thought, and what would not be better to celebrate with than a smoke with my good old pipe, he thought and picked his pipe up from the bag. Into the air, Gandalf puffed these amazing dodging round smoke-rings one after another, red, blue and green.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
